Our investigation focuses upon the elaboration of subcellular membranes during cytodifferentiation of the exocrine rat pancreas. We will continue our studies of glycosyltransferases and glycoprotein synthesis, as well as sulfated glycosaminoglycans. A second aspect of the project is to define the biochemical changes in the cell surface using plant lectins and surface specific reagents as probes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: John Bynum and R.A. Ronzio (1976) Analytical Biochem. 73, 209-214, "An Improved Method for the Rapid Isolation of RNA from Tissue with High Ribonuclease Content."